Is It Fate?
by Naru Shinohara
Summary: Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, kami bertemu kembali. Bernostalgia di bawah pohon sakura dan salju yang terus berjatuhan. Apakah ini takdir yang sudah ditentukan? / Untuk #FLORE2016 dengan F for Fate. First fic, kesalahan di mana-mana. Mind to RnR?


**Is It Fate?**

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: author newbie, OOC (maybe), typo, gak jelas, dan berbagai kesalahan lainnya.

Didedikasikan untuk event FLORE 2016 dengan F for Fate.

Jika tidak tertarik bisa tekan tombol kembali ya ^^

Selamat membaca!

.

.

Jam di dinding ruangan yang berwarna putih itu sudah menunjukkan angka sebelas lebih tujuh menit saat aku sedang membereskan kertas-kertas laporan yang telah kuselesaikan. Di luar, langit sudah semakin gelap dan udara terasa semakin dingin. Menurut laporan cuaca yang sempat kubaca tadi, suhu di Tokyo saat ini telah mencapai minus sepuluh derajat. Tapi badanku sedikit terhangatkan berkat pemanas ruangan yang terpasang di ruangan ini.

Setelah selesai membereskan laporan yang sudah membuatku rela untuk lembur, aku pun menyambar jaketku dan berjalan menuju tangga dan bergegas pulang.

Tengah malam pun tiba saat aku sedang berjalan menuju stasiun, salju pun mulai berjatuhan menghujani bumi, membuat udara semakin dingin. Jaket dan baju tebal yang kupakai seolah tidak berpengaruh untuk membuatku hangat. Aku pun mengeratkan jaket yang kukenakan.

Oh, izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri.

Namaku Sai. Aku pindah ke Tokyo baru beberapa bulan yang lalu dan berkerja di bagian administrasi sebuah perusahaan yang cukup ternama. Saat SMA aku pernah tinggal di Tokyo, tapi karena ayahku dipindah tugaskan ke Osaka, aku pun mengikutinya pindah ke sana. Namun akhirnya aku tinggal di sini dan bekerja di sini juga.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, aku sampai di dekat pohon sakura di perempatan menuju stasiun. Aku lalu berhenti dan melihat ke arah pohon sakura itu. Dan melayanglah ingatanku dengannya pada saat itu, saat kami berdua terjebak oleh hujan ketika dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah.

 _Flashback_

Langit sudah sudah berwarna gelap saat kami berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Kami berjalan menuju stasiun kereta dengan cepat supaya tidak terjebak hujan di tengah perjalanan. Namun sayang, saat baru sampai persimpangan, hujan turun dengan derasnya tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang masih berlalu-lalang. Kami pun sesegera mungkin mencari tepat berteduh. Dan akhirnya kami menemukan sebuah rumah kosong dan dengan segera kami berteduh di rumah itu.

Kami duduk di beranda bangunan yang sedikit lapuk itu sambil sesekali mengobrol. Lama kelamaan udara pun terasa semakin dingin. Aku melihat Ino yang duduk di sampingku tengah menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya.

"Kau kedinginan?" Tanyaku.

"Menurutmu?" Ino bertanya balik dengan tatapan sengit. Aku lalu terkekeh mendengar respon dan ekspresinya. Tanpa disuruh, aku melepas jaket hitam yang kukenakan dan menyodorkan jaket itu padanya. Ino lalu menoleh padaku dengan keheranan.

"Pakai. Nanti kau sakit." Ujarku sambil tersenyum padanya. Ino sedikit ragu saat akan menerima jaket itu. Tapi akhirnya dia mengambil jaketku dan mengenakannya. Lalu aku melihat semburat merah tipis di pipi putih gadis pirang itu. "Terima kasih." Ujarnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Aku hanya bergumam mengiyakan.

"Um.. Kau kan sering melewati jalan ini, apa kau pernah melihat pohon sakura itu berbunga?" Tanya Ino dengan telunjuknya mengarah pada sebuah pohon sakura yang tidak berbunga di depan kami. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Pernah, dan itu sangat indah." Jawabku.

"Aku harap kita bisa melihatnya bersama." Ino tersenyum.

"Yah.. Aku juga."

.

Hujan tak kunjung reda juga. Kami sudah duduk di sini selama satu jam dan rasa bosan mulai melanda. Aku melihat sekeliling. Jalanan masih ramai dengan kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang walaupun hujan terus mengguyur. Pundakku lalu kusenderkan pada dinding rumah yang dingin. Ino tidak bersuara dari tadi. Akumecoba memanggilnya.

"Ino—"

Duk !

Aku merasakan sesuatu menimpa bahuku. Kepalaku lalu menoleh ke sebelah kiri dan nampaklah sebuah kepala yang tengah menimpa bahuku. Rupanya Ino telah tertidur. Aku tersenyum saat melihat wajah tenangnya saat sedang tidur.

Aku pun mengusap lembut kepala pirang itu perlahan, lalu Ino menggeliat menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

Tak lama kemudian, suara ribut air hujan yang berjatuhan tidak terdengar lagi. Aku berniat untuk bangkit dari duduk dan berjalan pulang. Namun mengingat Ino yang masih tertidur pulas di bahuku, aku merasa tidak enak untuk membangunkannya yang sedang mengarungi alam mimpi.

Tapi baru saja aku berpikir untuk membiarkannya tidur sampai dia bangun dengan sendirinya, aku merasakan kepala Ino sudah tidak lagi menempel di bahuku. Aku pun menoleh,dan nampaklah wajah mengantuk Ino yang baru saja bangun dari petualangannya di alam mimpi. Aku tersenyum geli melihat wajahnya. Dia lalu bertanya, " Are? Hujannya sudah berhenti ya? Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang, Sai."

Dia lalu berdiri sambil memegang dan menarik tanganku untuk ikut bersamanya. Aku tersentak kaget karena Ino tiba-tiba memegang tanganku. Namun aku hanya tersenyum geli dan berpikir, apa dia sedang dalam keadaan sadar? Entahlah. Dan akhirnya kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan sambil berjalan dengan berpegangan tangan.

 _Flashback off_

Pertama kali aku mengenalnya saat kami duduk di kelas satu sebuah SMA swasta di sini. Waktu itu dia adalah seorang siswa baru, pindahan dari Shibuya. Kebetulan saat itu kami duduk berpasangan, dan itu membuat kami menjadi teman dekat.

Yamanaka Ino namanya. Dia adalah seorang gadis dengan tubuh tinggi semampai dengan rambut panjang berwarna pirang yang diikat _ponytail_ , dilengkapi poni yang menjuntai menutupi mata kanannya. Manik aquamarine-nya yang jernih dan indah selalu berbinar penuh semangat setiap aku bertemu dengannya. Memang, dia adalah seorang yang pintar, cantik, dan selalu terlihat ceria.

Aku dan Ino sangat dekat. Itu karena kami sama-sama suka pergi ke taman belakang sekolah yang lumayan sepi. Aku sering pergi ke sana untuk menggambar sambil memakan bekal saat istirahat makan siang. Dan suatu hari aku menemukan Ino di sana. Sejak saat itu kami pun jadi sering pergi ke sana. Entah itu hanya sekedar mengobrol atau memakan bekal. Ino juga suka melihatku menggambar.

Namun sayang, kebersamaan kami tidak lama. Waktu itu, saat kami akan naik ke kelas dua, Ino akan pindah lagi ke Tochigi. Aku masih ingat waktu itu dia memberitahuku tentang kepindahannya, dia terlihat sangat sedih dan tangisnya pun pecah.

 _Flashback_

Saat itu, kami makan bento bersama di taman di belakang sekolah saat istirahat makan siang berlangsung. Seperti biasa, di sana selalu sepi dan saat itu hanya ada kami berdua di sana. Kami makan dengan tenang dan sesekali saling mencicipi bekal masing-masing. Lalu Ino mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Ne, Sai." Ino memanggilku setelah menyimpan kotak bekal yang sudah kosong di sampingnya. Aku hanya bergumam dan menoleh ke arahnya dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah.

"Um.. Aku.. Akan pindah dari Tokyo tidak lama lagi." Lanjutnya sambil menunduk.

Kedua alisku mengernyit mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir mungil Ino. Dia lalu menatapku dan tersenyum manis. Namun aku bisa melihat manik birunya menyiratkan rasa sedih saat menatapku.

" Tochigi. Ke sana aku akan pindah. Mulai minggu depan." Tambahnya. Membuatku merasa ada rasa sesak di dadaku.

"Aku tahu aku baru beberapa bulan bersekolah dan tinggal di kota besar ini. Tapi ayahku pindah tempat kerja dan kami sekeluarga juga akan pindah."

Aku hanya diam saja mendengarkan ucapannya tanpa bisa bicara apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa berharap apa yang baru saja aku dengar adalah sebuah kebohongan belaka. Tapi harapan hanyalah harapan.

Hening pun melanda. Manik hitamku lalu melirik ke arah Ino. Kulihat dia sedang mencoba menghentikan butiran air yang terus berjatuhan dari matanya dengan bahu yang bergetar. Baru kali ini aku melihat Ino menangis sejak pertama kali bertemu. Jika Ino sampai menangis seperti ini, apakah itu berarti perpisahan kami adalah hal yang sangat membuatnya sedih?

Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menenangkan perempuan yang sedang menangis. Aku hanya memandangi Ino yang masih menunduk dengan butiran air yang terus keluar dari matanya. Suara isakan pun sesekali terdengar. Tapi dari yang kubaca di sebuah buku, perempuan senang dipeluk oleh si lelaki jika sedang sedih. Aku lalu mencobanya dengan merangkul Ino dan memeluknya. Ino yang semakin terisak balas memelukku dengan erat seolah tidak ingin kami berpisah. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum padanya walau aku tahu dia tidak melihatku.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Kita tetap bisa saling menghubungi, kan? Tidak ada yang perlu ditangisi, Ino." Aku berusaha menenangkannya dengan mengusap lembut rambut pirang itu. Aku terus memeluknya meski aku merasakan kemeja seragamku basah oleh air mata Ino.

Beberapa waktu berlalu. Aku merasakan Ino yang berada dalam dekapanku sudah tidak terisak lagi. Aku pun melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap dalam iris aquamarine yang masih berlinang air mata itu sambil tersenyum seolah meyakinkannya. Dia pun balas tersenyum dan menangguk.

"Tapi, aku ingin kita pergi berdua untuk terakhir kalinya, hari Sabtu nanti." Ucapnya dengan suara yang masih sedikit bergetar. Aku menunjukkan raut wajah keheranan mendengar permintaan Ino. Tapi akhirnya aku mengangguk setuju.

Hari Sabtu pun tiba dan kami berdua pergi ke sebuah kafe di pusat kota. Kami berbincang tentang segala hal sepuasnya, tertawa bersama, seolah besok adalah akhir dari segalanya. Dan keesokan harinya, aku pergi ke rumah Ino untuk menemuinya untuk yang terakhir kali.

Aku menghampiri Ino yang tengah memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam sebuah tas besar. Kami mengobrol selama beberapa saat, dan sebelum dia akan masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan berangkat, aku memberikan sesuatu padanya. Buku sketsa milikku yang berisi sketsa Ino dengan berbagai pose dan ekspresi. Matanya berbinar kagum menyadari bahwa aku sering membuat sketsa dirinya. Aku hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalaku ketika Ino berkata bahwa gambaranku sangat bagus setelah melihat salah satunya.

Saat kami masih asyik mengobrol, klakson mobil mini bus dibunyikan oleh ayah Ino sebagai pertanda bahwa mereka akan segera berangkat. Namun Ino meminta sedikit waktu lagi pada ayahnya dan syukurlah Yamanaka Inoichi mengerti.

"Sai. Aku tidak pandai dalam mengucapkan sesuatu yang indah sebagai ucapan perpisahan. Tapi.. Terima kasih telah menemaniku selama di sini. Terima kasih atas waktu yang kita habiskan bersama, terima kasih juga bukunya. Aku.. tidak akan melupakanmu, Sai." Ino berkata panjang lebar sambil memegang tanganku erat dan menatap mataku dalam.

Aku tidak tahu akan berkata apa padanya. Aku hanya ingin dia tidak pergi dari sini dan terus bersamaku.

Tapi siapa yang bisa mengelak dan memprediksi takdir, 'kan?

"Aku akan terus mengingatmu, Ino. Terima kasih juga telah mengisi hariku di sini. Simpan buku itu baik-baik ya?" Aku tersenyum geli padanya dan dibalas tawa kecil dari gadis di depanku.

"Dan satu hal lagi." Tambahku, yang membuat Ino mengangkat alis pirangnya heran.

"Ino, aku.. mencintaimu."

—cup!

Pipi putih itu seketika berwarna merah setelah bertemu dengan bibirku. Aku yakin Ino tengah terbelalak dan kaget setelah mendapat 'hadiah tambahan' itu. Aku lalu kembali menjauhkan bibirku dan memeluknya sambil mengusap kepalanya lembut seperti yang biasa kulakukan padanya, namun ini untuk yang terakhir kali. Pelukan itu lalu aku lepaskan.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja di sana." Ucapku. Ino mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya, masih dengan rona merah di pipinya.

Mesin kendaraan berwarna putih itu pun dihidupkan, Ino melambaikan tangan ke arahku dan meneriakkan 'selamat tinggal' dan dibalas dengan hal yang sama olehku. Mobil itu pun semakin menjauh meninggalkanku yang masih berdiri terpaku di halaman rumah keluarga Yamanaka yang telah kosong.

Aku mendongak menatap langit yang berwarna kelam, dan tak lama kemudian aku merasakan rintik-rintik kecil air menjatuhi wajahku. Manik hitamku menatap rumah yang halaman depannya dipenuhi banyak bunga itu sejenak, lalu bergegas berjalan pulang.

Walaupun kami telah terpisah jauh, namun kami tidak pernah lupa untuk saling menghubungi. Kami juga mengirimkan agenda masing-masing agar bisa menghubungi di saat yang tepat dan tidak mengganggu kegiatan. Namun lama kelamaan karena kami berdua sangat sibuk, waktu untuk sekedar menyapa pun hanya sedikit. Dan suatu hari saat aku mencoba menghubungi Ino ketika aku memiliki waktu luang, nomornya selalu tidak aktif

Bahkan sampai saat ini.

 _Flashback off_

Lamunanku terbuyar oleh suara nyaring klakson mobil. Aku pun tertawa dalam hati menyadari sudah berapa lama aku berdiri melamun di hadapan sebuah pohon sakura. Ah, mungkin aku terlalu larut dalam kenangan. Aku lalu kembali berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Setelah baru beberapa meter berjalan, aku mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang teredam tumpukan salju tepat di belakangku. Awalnya tidak kuhiraukan, tapi langkah itu masih mengikutiku hingga sampai ke stasiun.

Aku lalu berhenti berjalan untuk melihat orang itu akan mendahuluiku atau tidak. Namun seseorang di belakangku itu juga ikut berhenti seperti kendaraan yang terjebak lampu merah.

Hening. Suasana di stasiun sangat sepi. Kereta yang akan kunaiki pun masih lama datangnya. Aku masih berdiri mematung dengan seseorang mengekor di belakang. Hening masih melanda, sampai akhirnya—

"Sai!" Seseorang —wanita itu mulai bersuara.

Mataku terbelalak kaget. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku? Dan apa yang seorang wanita lakukan di tengah malam seperti ini? Apa mungkin dia Sakura? Seorang wanita rekan kerjaku yang tadi lembur bersama. Tapi kalau tidak salah dia sudah dijemput oleh pacarnya, Sasuke. Kepalaku dipenuhi oleh berbagai pertanyaan dan rasa penasaran.

"Sai!" Dia kembali memanggilku. Kali ini dengan suara yang meninggi. Seolah memaksaku untuk membalikkan badan dan melihatnya. Aku terdiam. Entah kenapa suara wanita di belakangku itu sedikit mirip dengan suara Ino. Tiba-tiba aku teringat pesan yang dikirimkan Ino dulu:

 _"Sai, aku yakin kita akan bertemu suatu hari nanti."_

Mataku kembali terbelalak. Lalu aku membalikkan badan dengan cepat.

Dan berdirilah di depanku seorang perempuan dengan rambut pirang panjang dan mata birunya yang sangat kurindukan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat gembira sekaligus terharu melihatku. Air mata perlahan mengalir di pipinya, menyatu dengan butiran salju yang turun.

Mataku membulat, perasaanku bercampur antara senang dan terkejut. Wajahnya masih sama seperti dulu menurutku, namun yang membedakan, rambut pirang dan panjangnya yang dulu selalu diikat sekarang dibiarkan tergerai. Tapi poni panjang yang menjuntai menutupi mata kanannya masih dia pertahankan. Dan dia terlihat... Semakin cantik?

Ino dengan cepat menghampiriku dan langsung memelukku erat. Tangisnya pun pecah setelah terobatinya rasa rindu yang membuncah. Aku tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan Ino dan mengusap kepalanya seperti yang sering kulakukan padanya dulu.

"Syukurlah ternyata ini benar kau, Sai." Ujar Ino setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Aku tinggal dan bekerja di Tokyo sekarang. Aku bekerja menjadi sekretaris di sebuah kantor di sini. Biasanya aku pulang sore, tapi aku lembur hari ini." Jelasnya panjang lebar walau tanpa diminta. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi ucapannya. Masih sedikit tidak percaya bahwa yang ada di depanku kini adalah Ino.

"Sai." Panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau.. Mau menemaniku melihat pohon bunga sakura di sana? Aku pernah bilang 'kan kalau aku ingin melihatnya bersamamu?"

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar ajakan Ino. Dan akhirnya kami kembali ke pohon sakura tadi. Butiran salju yang berjatuhan dan kelap kelip lampu yang terang membuat pemandangan semakin indah. Mata Ino berbinar kagum melihatnya.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, kami bertemu kembali. Bernostalgia di bawah pohon sakura dan salju yang terus berjatuhan.

.

Ya.. apakah ini takdir yang sudah ditentukan untuk kami?

.

END

/ngelap keringat

Akhirnya jadi jugaa ini fic. Ngepublishnya juga telat banget hiks /ngais tanah

Karena ini first fic, mohon maaf kalo masih kurang bagus, masih nyubi sih XD

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mampir~

Review please? :3

Naru.


End file.
